


A Tale Of How Peter Quill Can Never Really Catch a Break

by Burning_Super_Nova



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don’t hate me, Drowning, Especially Peter, Father and son bonding, HEAVY WHUMP, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I rated this as mature because of the cussing and depicted injuries, I’m just trying to be safe, I’m making this up as I go, I’m not kidding, I’m pretending Yondu is still alive and well, I’m trying my best guys, Major Character Injury, Sick Fic, This is my first work, Unlike some people there is actually comfort, but I just also love for them to suffer a bit, fluff is in here, heavy heavy whump, i swear I love all of these characters, injured peter, it just takes a bit to get to, it’s about to get real, just ignoring everything that happened in the 2nd movie, sad dad yondu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Super_Nova/pseuds/Burning_Super_Nova
Summary: When Yondu kidnapped Peter from the Gaurdians of the Galaxy-for some father and son bonding where he also pretended he wasn’t really worried about Peter or that he actually cared about him or missed him and only needed to use him-he wasn’t expecting to crash land onto a planet with him. He also wasn’t expecting for Peter to drown, get a crippling alien disease, and lose a limb all while stuck on a random planet with their only hope of rescue being the Gaurdians of the Galaxy somehow finding them. But here he is. Standing in the shitshow his life has become and debating how this could possibly get any worse and-oh shit, did Peters heart just stop? Fuck.





	A Tale Of How Peter Quill Can Never Really Catch a Break

Okay, so Yondu didn’t really know what his thought process had been when he spur of the moment decided to kidnap Peter from the Gaurdians. And honestly, kidnap is a strong word, he just wanted to spend some quality time with Peter. He understood when he started off acting as if Peter was the worst thing to ever happen to him and Yondu only kept him around to use him for his slim stature-Peter probably would resent him. And at the time he had been more than fine with that. He had only wanted to keep him safe from Peters real father, it scared him how kids kept disappearing when they were brought to that monster. And even though he had very few morals, that was one of them. If he could save even one kid, then everything he’d have to go through to have kept them safe would be worth it. 

But what Yondu hadn’t been expecting is that Peter, the little shit that he is, would grow on him. And that because he started out with this lie of how he felt towards Peter, he’d have to keep it. He also didn’t know how to tell Peter that he thought of him as a son, that he would go to the end of worlds just to keep him safe. And although it kind of killed him to see Peter leave him to go join a rag-tag group of idiots, he was also proud of him. 

Regardless, though, after Peter left, Yondu had started missing him, he pretended like it wasn’t happening, that this empty hole inside his heart wasn’t because this kid he thought of as his son had left him without a goodbye. It was fine, _he_ was fine. And it’s not like he wasn’t keeping tabs on Peter to make sure he was fine. So he wasn’t sure why his heart hurt from time to time when he thought about Peter. It didn’t matter though, he had a ship to run, a team to lead-and he couldn’t afford to be distracted by his feelings.

Eventually, though, Yondu had made a plan to fix this. He’d just snatch Peter from the Gaurdians and he’d tell him that he needed help fixing his ship, and he wanted Peter to learn how to properly fix it. And even though this plan had major holes in it, he was hoping Peter wouldn’t think about it. When Peter got mad he tended to just _react._ Yonduwas hoping he would do just that, instead of thinking about how Peter wasn’t smaller than Yondu anymore, so he wasn’t really helpful in that manner, or that Yondu knew how to fix his own ship and could get anyone else to do it. He also was aware that Peter knew how to fix ships, that he was good at it and didn’t really need any pointers or help. But if it even helped him see Peter for a few moments before he ran away again, then it was worth it. He just wanted to make sure Peter was really okay, he wanted to see him again, talk to him again. And even though it probably meant that this would ruin their relationship even more, he was fine with it, he’d risk it for just a few moments of happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just some backstory before shit really hits the fan. I’ll probably be switching perspectives throughout this story but I’ll make sure that each chapter is 3rd person limited to one character.


End file.
